Je t'aime plus que toi tu ne m'aimes
by xMarieBlack
Summary: Jacob s'aprête à embrasser Bella dans la cuisine, mais le téléphone sonne. Bella ne veut pas repondre et se rend compte à ce moment de ses sentiments pour l'indien et quand Jake l'embrasse, elle lui rend son baiser.. Que se passe t'il après? LEMON ! *


Salut a tous ! Lecteurs fans vampires ou je ne sais autres :)

J'espère que dans tout les cas vous aprécierez mon O.S . (Mon premier)

Je l'ai re-publiée suite à un petit « bug » . Donc j'ai é le titre.

Résumé : _Jacob s'aprête à embrasser Bella dans la cuisine, mais le téléphone sonne. Bella ne veut pas repondre et se rend compte à ce moment de ses sentiments pour l'indien et quand Jake l'embrasse, elle lui rend son baiser.. Que se passe t'il après? _

Attention : **LEMON** * ! ( Ou OS Classé 'M' ) . Pas de moins de 16 ans :p , (avertissement qui ne sert a rien... --') Mais sinon c'est plutôt fleur bleue au début .

Disclaimer : Tout apartient a Stephenie Meyer ! ( Même Jacob , snif ' ) , J'emprunte juste les personnages histoire de divertir les fans peu nombreux de Jacob .

Point de vue de Bella tout le long de cet OS .

Voila , Plus rien a dire : Enjoy :D

_**Je t'aime plus que toi tu ne m'aimes**_

_**....**_

Il avançait sa tête de plus en plus dangereusement vers moi , son souffle était heurté. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions ... Tout ce que Jacob ressentait, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Qui me toisaient avec un désir et un amour démesuré. Ce que je ne voulais pas, ce que je ne voudrais jamais, c'était le blesser. Si je répondait à son baiser maintenant, je le piquerai en plein coeur, lui lacérerait même, l'écorchant vif. Je ne le voulais pas. Une part de moi , que j'essayais de ne pas écouter en ce moment, me dis qu'il fallait que je l'embrasse, pour que la plaie béante aux bord déchirés se referme a moitié. Ce baiser comblerait mon manque de désir, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais m'y autoriser.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Jacob prit la parole avant moi.

-Bella, ne bouge pas, murmura t'il.

-Tu ne doit pas souffrir toi aussi . Je te fais mal, j'en suis consciente, lui dis-je.

-Bella, tais-toi. Le mal est déjà fait et il est irréparable, je suis amoureux de toi, tu ne peux rien y changer, _personne_ ne le peut d'ailleurs.

J'eus un frisson de plaisir quand son haleine brulante effleura mes lèvres entrouvertes. Apparemment il ne semblait pas vouloir y renoncer, ce qui me dis que je n'avais pas le choix, le pire aller arriver, Jacob allait m'embrasser... Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser , je pouvais bien lui accorder ça. Et puis, j'irai peut être mieux après. Il s'avança encore, et effleura mes lèvres entre-ouvertes avec les siennes dans un geste extremement sensuel qui me fit soupirer. Puis il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et enlaça ma taille. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, une de ses mains vint caresser mes cheveux, tandis que je passais les bras dans son large dos. Je m'embrasait totalement, mon coeur accéléra son rythme quand il bougea doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, me donnant l'impression de m'enflammer, que m'arrivait t-il ? Il interrompit le baiser, et me regarda dans les yeux, avec sérieux.

-Bella, détends toi.

Je me rendis alors compte que tout les muscles de mon corps était crispés. Mais il me coupa a nouveau le souffle, en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois, plus brutalement.

Il m'attira à lui et je sentis son corps ardent contre le mien , je gémit faiblement. Il entrouvrit mes lèvres et suçota ma lèvre inférieure, je gémis plus fort. Nos deux bouches s'ouvrirent en même temps et je sentis dans la mienne son haleine brulante.

Mince alors. Pourquoi est ce que je lui rendis son baiser encore plus sauvagement qu'il ne l'avait débuté ? C'était Jacob, mon meilleur ami ... Pourtant ...

A ce moment, ma plaie se refermait petit a petit, et je sentais une vague de désir monter en moi. Jacob me plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine, Je gémis encore. Il me traitai brutalement, mais ça m'était égal. À ce moment là, une sonnerie stridente retentit, cassant ce moment de bonheur.

Nous nous séparâmes, affolés, avant que je me rendis compte que c'était le téléphone qui sonnait.

Jacob prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Ne réponds pas , Bella.

Je le regardai, hébétée.

-Ne réponds pas ; m'implora t-il , la prière dans son regard.

Je regardais alors dans ses prunelles sombres , et je compris. Fini Edward. J'aimais Jacob dorénavant. Je compris mon acharnement à le protéger , Je compris ma gène quand il me toisait de son regards amoureux. Je compris toutes ces choses en même temps, qui étaient liées. Je compris que je ne le quitterai plus. Tout comme lui ne me quitterais jamais.

Tout semblait si parfait quand je compris cela. On resterai tout les deux, ensembles, sans complication, sans danger, presque pas. C'était iréel mais tellement beau .

-Non , promit-je . Je ne répondrais pas ...

Il me regarda, ses yeux brillèrent encore plus et il m'embrassa encore. La sonnerie du téléphone sonna une ultime fois. Mais je ne m'en occupait pas ... Jacob me pressa contre lui et je commençais vraiment à ne plus respirer. Il lécha mon cou puis mon épaule. Je sentis le désir grandir en moi, soudain Jacob me serra encore plus fort contre lui et je sentis la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Mon sang bouillit dans mes veines. La tête me tournait. J'avais envie de plus , cents fois plus ...

Il me pris alors dans ses bras tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner.

Je me rendis compte qu'il avait monté les escalier, m'avait déposé sur mon lit et qu'il se tenait au dessus de moi.

Il m'embrassa le cou, et me chuchota d'une voix extremement sexy à l'oreille.

-Bella ...

-Jacob ... répondit-je en gémissant.

-Si je vais trop loin tu m'arrêtes.

-Tu n'iras pas trop loin, c'est toi que je veux, là, maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas , il continua a m'embrasser dans la gorge, puis il descendait vers la naissance de mes seins . Je lui enlevait son t-shirt et il me déboutonna mon chemisier. J'enlevais moi même mon soutien-gorge, je n'avais pas honte devant Jacob. Je ne pensais qu'a ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il appuyait son érection contre ma cuisse, et gémit. J'avais horriblement chaud sous sa peau ardente . Puis je finis de me déshabiller et lui enleva lui même son pantalon tant on était pressé. Nous n'avions chacun plus qu'un sous vêtement. Il pressa son érection contre mon intimité ce qui nous arracha un long gémissement a tout les deux. Je bougeai alors les hanches pour intensifier cette friction. Une boule de plaisir me monta dans la gorge, Jacob, lui avait les yeux fermés et son visage trahissait un immense plaisir. Soudai, j'avais envie de faire une chose que j'avais imaginé un jour. Je cessai de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis allé trop loin , c'est ça ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Mais pourquoi tu as ... Oh Bella .

Je venais de poser ma main sur son érection, visiblement importante. Il stoppa net dans ce qu'il voulait dire, et je basculait sur lui , assise a califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je le massais doucement à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il poussa des gémissements rauques, ce qui ne fit que m'encourager. Je plongeai alors ma main dans le sous vêtement en retirant son sexe fièrement tendu. Il était incroyablement gros. Au contact de ma main, Jacob grogna. Ce qui me donna des frissons de plaisir. Je fis alors quelque chose dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable, je posais mes lèvres sur son sexe.

-Bella !

Son cri me fait sourire , je posait ma langue sur son gland gonflé de plaisir et le lécha de haut en bas.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers lui.

-Arrête, sinon .. Je ne vais plus tenir...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ... répondit-je en murmurant.

-Chacun son tour , Bella, chuchota t'il.

Mon coeur rata un battement quand je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Jacob, embrasse sensuelemment ma bouche puis descendit; il titilla mes mamelons , lécha mon nombril . Puis il souffla de son souffle brulant sur les boucles humides de mon intimités. Je gémissais. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes puis titilla mon bouton de chair. Je tremblais de plus en plus , mon coeur ne répondait plus. Il introduis un doigt en moi, puis 2, puis 3. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ateindrais dans quelques secondes les portes du paradis ... Mais je voulais qu'on les atteigne ensemble.

-Jacob .. Prends moi , suppliai-je en gémissant.

Il interrompit sa caresse et je m'en sentit extremement frustrée. Mais il remonta jusqu'à moi en me donnant un baiser fougueux , ce qui me fit bouillir, en sentant mon propre goût sur sa langue. Puis j'écarta les cuisses, il se positionna entre. Je me serrais contre son torse mate et brulant. Sentant son coeur battre aussi rapidement que le mien. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Jacob, lui dis-je.

-Et moi, Je t'aime plus que toi tu ne m'aimes.

Puis il entra en moi, tout doucement au début. Je ne mentirais pas; sa faisait horriblement mal. Mon visage se crispa. Puis d'un coup de rein puissant, il détruit la derrière barrière qui nous séparait.

La souffrance laissa place au plaisir quand je sentis Jacob en moi. Je ne pensais a plus rien d'autre. Il accéllera la cadence, m'arachant des cris de plaisir. J'étais proche, et je le savais vu ces gémissements rauques, lui aussi. Il me pénétra de plus en plus vite de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à que vienne la délivrance. Je le sentis se déverser en moi. J'étais en sueur et je planais, totalement comblée. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Non , c'est moi qui t'aime le plus, lui dis en souriant

-Non , c'est moi , encore plus que toi . Rétorqua t'il

-On ne le saura jamais de toute façon.

-Moi je le sais déjà.

Je riais de bonheur. Et l'embrassa a nouveau. Même en ne sachant pas qui c'était, j'avais bien fait de ne pas répondre.

**Fin ! Alors, vous avez aimé . Le ptit bouton vert sert à le dire ^^**

**Please , une petite review . **

**Bisoux a tous :D**


End file.
